


Violet's Diary

by LadyGimmicks



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Original Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGimmicks/pseuds/LadyGimmicks
Summary: Violet is given a diary.





	1. Entry 1

I really don’t know how to start this off. I was given this diary from my Mom as a way to speak out my thoughts, but I don’t really have anything on my mind at the moment. It wouldn’t really be necessary for a five year old girl to need a diary.

Good thing that this diary can autocorrect my mistakes until I get a good grip at writing words out properly. I guess I’ll hold this diary off until there are things that I want to write out and get it off my chest. So.. I guess until next time.

_Violet_


	2. Entry 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is given a diary

**Date 03/13/14**

I should probably put the dates on every entry of this diary to probably look back on these days. After I finished helping Mom with getting things for my upcoming 6th birthday, I had found something. 

 

A picture.

 

A really old picture. 

 

That is covered in dust and faded.

 

Getting a closer look of it, it's of Mom holding me as a baby standing next to a man who I’ve never seen before.

 

He looks a little like me, though.

 

I don’t think Mom is aware that I found this. I would tell her, but she’s extremely busy on the phone for birthday preparations (I spelled that out myself heh heh).

 

But back to the man in the picture, it was making me confused. I have no memory of this person, but yet he looks exactly like me. My brother, possibly? But then, he’d be living here. Unless he moved out to live on his own. He did look a bit older.

 

I’m gonna think more about this later. Probably after my nap.

 

_ Violet _


End file.
